Team Boson
Team Boson, sometimes referred to as Fireteam Boson, was a unit of SPARTAN-III Commandos specializing in direct action and reconnaissance. Orphans inducted between the ages of four to seven, Team Boson was formed as part of the DELTA Initiative, a project to establish SPARTAN-III Delta Company. Team Boson did not complete training till 2557, five years after the Human-Covenant War had ended along with their initial purpose. Boson was designed as a typical multi-purpose special operations team, meant to serve as a force multiplier in a conventional conflict. For Boson specifically, individual Spartans were not trained in specialized roles for the exception of medicine which was provided to Emma-D107. Team Boson was meant to be a front line unit and among Delta Company, one of the most expendable. When the Office of Naval Intelligence discovered the rogue Delta Company, Team Boson was interrogated and inducted into the UNSC where they became an elite ONI security team, providing defense for military installations and research facilit6ies. The gig remained only temporary before the Spartan team fragmented and ran for lawless space, seeking purpose more befitting of each themselves. Even if they went their separate ways, their paths would cross again - both as allies and adversaries. Team Dynamic Interview Remarks Daniele-D003 'Merlin-D032' 'Adrian-D111' 'Andra-D054' 'Emma-D107' Relationships Team Photon SPARTAN-III Team Photon was the sister team to Team Boson during their stay in training on the colony world of Argus V, between the ten children that shared a single-room dormitory. Of the two groups, Boson was notably quieter in both behavior and personality. Team Constellation A rival from the days of Argus V, Constellation is one of Team Boson's biggest adversaries, whether good intention or not. Coined by Emma-D107, Team "Super-Duper Stars" and later "Team Superstars," was a five-man Spartan team led by Felicity-D148, though by default rather than a consensus. It just kind of ended up that way. Much of Boson's early boot camp incidents involved confrontation with Team Constellation, creating some tension between the two groups, much to the disappointment of the staff and delight to the other Delta Company recruits. During one confrontation, Boson's own Merlin-D032 attempted to heat his team's shower time the night before a training operation, while the trick worked, it also altered the facility's plumbing system to the point that for a week, there was no running water in camp for a week. While the DI's could not directly pin the blame on Merlin - Constellation figured out enough to the point that their own close quarters specialist, Sergei-D167 beat the younger Spartan trainee in the open. The event led to a series of TTR-ammunition firefights between Constellation and Boson, Merlin eventually received the nickname, "Shower Head," in response. While a mutual respect would fall between the two units, this would not be their first incident together, or for creating problems for each other. Some time after the dissolution of Delta Company, Constellation and Boson were both inducted into the employment of the Office of Naval Intelligence. When Boson went rogue, its members fleeing for the frontier of colonized space, Team Constellation was one of many teams ordered to pursue. History Recruitment SPARTAN-III Team Boson, before becoming members of the secretive and illegal project that became Delta Company, were individual orphans living very different lives and having in common, the loss of parental figures and a sudden awakening to the horrors of adult life and the ensuing alien conglomerate at their doorstep. Mankind was being propelled into extinction and to many, as the Covenant drew ever closer to the Inner Colonies and Earth, the citizens of the UEG either found common ground or a new pest living on their lands. To many, these war orphans were wastes of space - they were too young to become anything for themselves and they were unable to provide for themselves in any meaningful way, with everything being thrown into the war effort. They were leeches, living off what little society could muster to keep them float along with themselves. Most people would not care if these children disappeared off the streets, which often happened. What the citizens did not know was that some of them became Spartan supersoldiers. Towards the end of the Human-Covenant War, the DELTA Initiative discovered five children that would become Team Boson. They were Daniele Veracruz, Merlin Boyd, Andra Bradford, Emma Savage, and Adrian Weaver. Each child, previously having lived separate lives. The oldest, Daniele, designated Spartan D003, was a war orphan with a foggy past - not much was known about him before he popped up in the UEG's active roster of recorded war orphans. He was an unknown vector except for several police reports on Earth involving several accounts of petty theft and one act of attempted homicide. Daniele Veracruz, born 2545, and the eldest of what was to become Team Boson, was a war orphan acquired by the Office of Naval Intelligence in the coastal city of San Diego on Earth. In 2552, Daniele was seven years old and working as an enforcer and lieutenant for a child-run thieving ring. While quiet and quite young, among the other orphans who tended to be of ages between twelve and fourteen, Daniele proved himself as a brutally efficient and clever thief on the streets. He often carried a wide assortment of used knives and a stun baton taken from police, it wasn't until police forces enacted a major sting operation that the boy of South African and Hispanic descent was caught and processed. He spent two weeks in juvenile detention followed by a foster care center, months later, he would be abducted by ONI recruiters. His acquirement was quiet, almost submissive. His recruiter noted that this behavior was likely a sign of acceptance and a drive to improve himself. Similarly, Spartan D054, born Andra Bradford in 2547, was acquired by ONI recruiters in 2553. While one of the last considered trainees for Delta Company, she was one of its early acquisitions. Born with just the right genetic markers, she was considered a good find, though, the circumstances that made her an orphan were tragic and a little concerning that she almost got overlooked. In 2551, Minab, a Human colony world was glassed, killing a large number of the residents and defenders including an Army Engineer named Specialist Carly Bradford, Andra's mother. While still too young to understand her mother's death, her father Richard Bradford, a junior officer in signals intelligence, turned to alcoholism to drown out his sorrows. While not a completely violent drunk, Richard Bradford tended to balance between violent fits of rage and regretful spells of crying sleep. The sudden mood swings terrified Andra who became a recluse, attempting her best to avoid her father. Naiya Ray, a subordinate of her father and who Andra considered an aunt, would occasionally visit the Bradford residence to check on Andra's condition. On those visits, Andra hid the signs of drunken abuse well, still loving her father even in his drunken and primal state. Richard Bradford would commit suicide by a cranial gunshot wound three months later. Two years later, Andra was recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence for the DELTA Initiative while still in mourning. Andra agreed, though hesitantly to joining the Spartan ranks. Her reclusive personality and emotional distress marked her as a potential, early washout for the program. The boy, Merlin Boyd, was inducted under controversial pretenses. He was overlooked on many occasions, mostly due to his close connections to the Office of Naval Intelligence. Born in 2547 to an ONI Section II officer and a Prowler security specialist, Merlin had been a rare catch for the DELTA Initiative from having most of the sought after genetic markers of Spartan recruits, but also, his early psyche and school reports were readily available as a child of ONI personnel. In two separate incidents in 2549, Merlin lost his parents to Covenant forces. The mother, Rebecka Boyd, was killed during the Battle of Paris IV attempting to help in evacuation efforts from an ONI Section II facility. Merlin's father, Cedric Ljang, died aboard an ONI Prowler that was detected by Covenant forces during the Fall of Arcadia. By the time of his interview and recruitment to Delta Company, Merlin had seemed to accept the loss of his parents. He had no memory of them and the news of their death as he put it, seemed like a distant memory. When asked to join the Spartans, Merlin agreed, mostly out of boredom - wanting to escape his foster home. In 2552, Merlin Boyd disappeared off the face of all public records. His connection to the Office of Naval Intelligence expunged with the death of his parents on far-flung, glassed worlds. He would be designated Spartan D032. Emma Savage, the only daughter in a family of three siblings, was born in 2547 in a rural farming community. UEG records, especially colonial records and what ONI could put together, were sketchy. Not much is known what happened to the Savage family, their farming community, or how Emma survived but she seemingly came out the only survivor. Not even the girl, when interviewed, could answer the inquiry. Emma was acquired by ONI recruiters after some concern on her potential commitment to the cause. She didn't seem entirely certain whether she wanted to be involved with the military, much less a secret government project. She eventually agreed, with some determination, after her interviewer appeared to become uncertain of her attitude. Emma was notably upbeat around her recruiters and just about everyone else she came across - in another situation, she might've been called insane. Based on analysis of Emma, she is just a very upbeat person, able to look at the positive aspects in most dark situations. It isn't known how she got through the disappearance of her family, but her positive personality did not falter, even through the future riggers of boot camp. She would become Spartan D107. The final and youngest member of Team Boson, Adrian Weaver, was the only son of a somewhat well-known businessman of UEG's wealthy class, living among the high-rises of Earth's and Reach's grandest cities. He was a rich boy, born in 2548 on the colony world of Tribute to Roman Weaver and an unidentified ex-wife or girlfriend. Roman was a single father, not often there to teach his son every important life lesson, but, enough to help him get by and still remain level-headed in a world of riches and the surface of a seedy underworld on the colonial fringe. The Human-Covenant War was distant, not often being brought up. Roman Weaver's company was well-known for being involved in the supply transport business and commonly moved equipment including weapons of the Misriah Corporation for the UNSC's war efforts against the Covenant. There is some evidence that the Weaver shipping company had a hand in causing the destruction of a couple human colony worlds early in the conflict, primarily due to the blatant disregard for the civilian section of the Cole Protocol. In 2552, Roman Weaver died in a collapsing building during the destruction of New Alexandria on Reach. The death of Roman Weaver forced Adrian into state custody during the evacuation of Reach and sent the Weaver corporation into a downward tumble. Adrian would be acquired by ONI recruiters a year later hoping to get revenge against the Covenant for the death of his father, his designation, Spartan D111. Secretly, the Weaver Corporation was among the bankrupt companies that the DELTA Initiative acquired as a front for funding of Delta Company. All acquired near the end of the Human-Covenant War, all five children knew the taste of war and what the Covenant were, though, in their own ways. Only Emma among them had actually seen a Covenant glassing and an alien massacre in person. Without knowing, following their acquisition and following information blackout, they were not immediately informed that the Great War had ended on March 3rd, along with their initial purpose. Spartan Induction Argus V was the new home for the SPARTAN-III Program, following the destruction of Onyx in 2552. The new training grounds of Delta Company was known as Camp Ambrose, named after a famous Spartan trainer of the previous Generation Threes. Daniele, Merlin, and Andra would be among the first to arrive on Argus V, home to the newly constructed training facility for Delta Company called Camp Ambrose. Emma and Adrian would arrive months later - their designation numbers identifying their number of acquisition. Within the first batch of acquired children, Daniele, Merlin and Andra were of the quiet crowd - not particularly taking to anyone at first, still preferring the company of their lone thoughts. Daniele was quiet, but his scars and striking stare quickly left an impression - while not actively seeking the leadership role, children began to flock to his side as suggested by the ONI recruiter that first interviewed him. He was a natural leader, though, he didn't seem much for the spotlight. He was a child of action and circumstance, not one of words. Even though a child, he would see challengers arise to seek his charismatic place at the top of the social food chain. Boot Camp for the Delta Trainees had yet to set in, but the mind games, born of society rather than military experimentation, was already setting in. Andra and Merlin were not friends upon their arrival to Argus V, but they became regular acquaintances, often spending time together during breakfast, talking in soft whispers. Later on, Merlin would drift between the main group of toddlers and the girl he had come to know as a friend. His dedication to her first born of concerned curiosity and then mutual empathy to each other's circumstances as children of military families, though dead. Distant observations by the DELTA Initiative's AI, Oracle, made note that their early friendship could be used as a stepping stone to fully indoctrinate Andra-D054 into the Delta Company apparatus, as before training began, she often spent time by herself in obscure parts of the training facility. The loss of her parents had stuck with her, two years and counting. Merlin-D032 in comparison did not remember his parents, but the awareness of that loss and his strong physical memory, made him into a kindred soul. Not just to the girl, but several more orphans at the Spartan training complex. These three Spartan trainees were not perfect - only Daniele-D003 showed signs of early prodigal status, they were just among the most noteworthy. A few months past before the second batch of inductees arrived on Argus V, bringing Emma-D107 and Adrian-D111 to the obscure military-colony world. Emma was upbeat upon arrival, as noted by her ONI interview, and she took well to the already acquainted Spartan crowd upon settling in. She was popular, not the total center of attention, but, she was often the spirit of conversation. The younger Adrian was the opposite. Avoided confrontation, avoided conversation. He tended to be even a match for Andra-D054 as a reclusive individual on the facility grounds. In his own way however, the young boy managed to establish his own impression. Children generally avoided him, especially after he beat up the first kid that approached him out of friendly curiosity, and then the second. Behind the quiet nature was a heartbroken hatred for life, D111 was still fresh from the news that his father had died with the Fall of Reach, just mere months before. His anger had gotten the better of him and seemingly conquered his entire soul, poisoning the very air around him. Kids began to avoid him like the plague, much to the concern of the facility staff. Nothing would change in his condition till the day the last Delta Company recruits arrived and boot camp indoctrination began. The children of the future Team Boson did not yet know it, but, they were way in over their heads. Nothing would prepare them for the hellish training that would transform them into Spartans. Beginnings - Argus V -- Building Boson Deployments -- Personnel Reports-2559? Spartan D003 PETTY OFFICER FIRST CLASS *FULL NAME: VERACRUZ, DANIELE *SERVICE #: D003 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: AWOL *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: PORT KALE, SKOPJE *BIRTH DATE: 02/26/2545 EVALUATION: The unit leader of Team Boson, Daniele is a bit on the quiet side. Talented with a knife, this Spartan is the Close Quarters specialist of Team Boson, though, he uses the latent talent less than expect - favoring the built in reliance of a rifle taught to him during his time at Camp Ambrose on Argus V. Signs of his capabilities include an unmatched charisma that made him popular with his fellow Delta Company graduates, mixed with impressive acting skills that made him an impressive pathological liar. His body did most of his talking, saving his distinct booming voice for when he deemed appropriate. Based on a series of impressive combat records from his time with Delta Company and psyche reports filed by the Office of Naval Intelligence, there is a possibility that the controversial "hyper-lethal" designation that he carries, might be true. If seen, best action is to retreat till a proper SPARTAN-HUNTER Unit can be deployed to engage the rogue Spartan. He is among the most dangerous of the graduated Delta Company, his last known whereabouts suggest an interest in increasing his own personal power and strength, working as a freelance agent on the colonial fringe as a mercenary. Spartan D032 PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: BOYD, MERLIN *SERVICE #: D032 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: AWOL *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: KABORD, BALLAST *BIRTH DATE: 10/23/2547 EVALUATION: The public face of Team Boson in many ways, Merlin was the second-in-command of Team Boson, speaking for the unit and being a voice of reason. He was notably soft and empathetic for a Spartan, friendly and approachable. Notably, he was a preferred introvert, not stepping into the spotlight unless absolutely required. He showed a high perception from an early age, something he hasn't lost all these years. Blessed with a powerful physical memory, Merlin remembers just about every place he has been, usually coming to him as faded drawings or impressive life-like dreams. He knows his way around just about any city from just skimming a map and served as the team's navigator, scout, and spotter during their deployments. He was also very good at reading human emotion and judging a situation, however, he lacked much of an ego and often needed a confidence booster to get him through the adversities of Spartan training. When he went rogue, he disappeared off the face of known space - it is said he is trying to make a new life for himself and that his former teammates are the only ones who might know where he is. If discovered, consider him armed and dangerous. While he might seem like a nice person, his friendliness is a mask for a much deadlier predator. He was known as an achieved all-around fighter during his days in Delta Company. Previous accounts suggest a particular closeness with fellow Boson Spartan, Andra-D054. Spartan D111 PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: WEAVER, ADRIAN *SERVICE #: D111 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: AWOL *GENDER: M *BIRTPLACE: CASBAH CITY, TRIBUTE *BIRTH DATE: 03/21/2548 EVALUATION: The youngest graduate from Team Boson, its youngest member. Adrian was the son of colonial famous, Roman Weaver of Weaver Interstellar Cargo Inc. His time in the Spartans tamed his tempered but failed to quell his hatred for the Covenant and the species that once made it up. During his training days, he spent much of his time focused on learning everything he could about Covenant culture and alien physiology in an attempt to learn how to kill them better. When the war ended, his original purpose disappeared along with much of his drive which was renewed later on to hunt the Covenant Remnants. He's a highly recommended individual for the Headhunter program, however, removal from his unit was deemed unwise. During his training days, Adrian was an unorthodox fighter and grenadier, favoring the use of an assortment of explosives and grenades to complete his objectives. This fiery expression of his killing talents were extended to Covenant weaponry once he gained access to the plasma-based weaponry. His favorite explosive by far is the Covenant Plasma Grenade which he always goes into battle with. Since going rogue, its believed he's been hunting the remaining Covenant Remnants in his own way, but new, more disturbing news is that he's been hunting ONI now - seeking revenge for the hostile takeover of his father's corporation. Spartan D054 PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: BRADFORD, ANDRA *SERVICE #: D054 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: AWOL *GENDER: F *BIRTPLACE: ENFIELD, SIGMA OCTANUS IV *BIRTH DATE: 11/06/2547 EVALUATION: The explosive ordnance specialist and designated marksman of Team Boson, Andra has transformed much since her time in Delta Company and the tragic death of her parents. Refined into an angry young woman, she is armed with her calculated personality and augmented pain tolerance to be something of a brawler. It's rather unorthodox and to be honest, completely unexpected - the kind of Spartan she has become. Scoring high in places of accuracy and her knowledge of circuitry as a child, extending into her time at Camp Ambrose, developed her into a kind of free agent. She's generally good at everything she has been trained in a world-class explosives expert - the loss of her as an asset to the UNSC, especially in terms of special operations and especially in counter-terrorism operations has been widely felt. She turned rogue at the same time as much of the rest of her unit, surprisingly though is the crowd she now calls family. The latest reports that have come out suggest she has now allied herself with the New Colonial Alliance, an ONI-recognized terrorist group and several recent bombings have been tied back to her signature bomb work. She is a threat to the UNSC and has been marked as a preferred "kill rather than capture," however, there is some concern that the Insurrectionists don't match her personal MO, that, there is a likely chance there is more to her alliance with the NCA. Still the details are unimportant - her file recommends she is too dangerous to be kept alive. Her previous relationship with Spartan-D032, Merlin, may prove useful as a tool to subdue her. Spartan D107 PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: SAVAGE, EMMA *SERVICE #: D107 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/SPARTAN-III DELTA COMPANY/TEAM BOSON *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: UNKNOWN *STATUS: AWOL *GENDER: F *BIRTPLACE: AZOD, REACH *BIRTH DATE: 04/11/2547 EVALUATION: The field medic of Team Boson, and their anchor when times got tough. Emma-D107 is truly the kind of upbeat girl that could make even the hellish Camp Ambrose training bearable. She kept her team afloat when things got extremely difficult. She a known comedian and socialite, loving to talk to anyone who would be willing to listen to her rant or jabber about gossip or even small talk nonsense like the weather. Her teammates put it, she made even a boring conversation, interesting. Early concerns of her loyalty and commitment to the Spartan program during her training aside, she was an impressive field surgeon with notably steady hands during training which led to a refinement into the medical practice. She also developed an impressive capacity as a knife wielder and sniper, though not to the degree of refinement as that of her team leader or the team sniper, Daniele-D003 and Andra-D054, respectively. Emma went rogue at the same time as the rest of her unit, however, the reasons and her current whereabouts are just as unknown. If seen or discovered, it's recommended that she be avoided if it can be helped because she is armed and dangerous. She is recommended for potential capture as a means to identifying where her former teammates could possibly be. It appears that her last actions involved exploring why other Spartans have turned rogue, potentially taking interest in the phenomenon as ONI has. There is potential that she could be turned into an ally rather than an foe, given these behavioral circumstances. Equipment Trivia Category:Distant Tide Category:DELTA Initiative Category:Delta Company Category:Military Units of the United Nations Space Command Category:Military Units Category:Units Category:SPARTAN